


药×道具＝Sadism

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW





	1. 药①

男孩儿浑身赤裸躺在床上，他从拍卖场被买走，等待他不知道是第几个的买主。很快对方洗浴完毕走了出来。

 

男人从头到脚打量着身形娇小的男孩。在金主手里碾转好几回的男孩显然并没有遭受到很好的待遇，细长的手脚、瘦削的身板，脸上勉强有点婴儿肥，说他营养不良也不为过。他精致的容貌配合年龄看起来有些雌雄莫辨，这张美丽的脸蛋是他抢手的一大理由，但男孩幼茎下掩着的肉缝才是他被觊觎的真正原因。

 

男人顶着对方警惕的目光走过去撩起浴袍：“好好含住它，不然为了让你听话我不介意用点手段。”他好整以暇地站在床边，雄壮的生殖器恬不知耻地在男孩的面前流出腺液，在男孩惊惧的视线里得意地一阵抽动。

 

两人僵持半天，男孩爬过去，他妥协了:只是舔一舔，很快就结束了。

 

“呼……啾、啾……嗯……哈”他跪坐在床沿，抬起头把男人的大家伙含进去。虽然这么说，口舌能照顾到的地方很有限，男孩内心斗争一番，还是抬起两只手伺候起龟头以下的部分。

 

男人却毫无征兆地一把掐住男孩脸蛋，迫使紧仄的管道咽进更多，直到深得不能再深之后才满意地操干起来，细嫩的壁肉和温暖的口腔粘膜紧紧地裹着男人的全部，黏滑唾液成了最好的润滑剂，男人盯着男孩涨红的脸挺腰操干，赶在他窒息之前插入食道深处喷出了浓稠的精液。充斥口鼻的男性气味让男孩头晕目眩，他没注意到自己下体竟颤颤地半勃起来。他双手按着男人的胯部后仰脑袋，艰难地将那根粗长抽出来，糊在喉头的浓浆让他剧烈地咳嗽了好一阵。

 

男人毫不留情地使用他，就算不照镜子男孩也知道脸颊一定留下了瘀痕。他好不容易平复了呼吸，正要瞪那只禽兽，男人那张俊美的脸在眼前放大，带着故作无奈的神情：“不乖的孩子，我允许你吐出来了吗？”

 

“什……咕、咳呜！……”

 

一枚胶囊被夹在修长指间，男人将男孩的嘴掐得更开，火热的口腔盈着浊液，舌头，上颚，牙床，口腔粘膜上沾着残余的浓白，灵活的手指刮蹭几下，托起男孩的下巴把胶囊推进软腭之后。咕咚一声男孩混着唾液精液吞了药囊，男人这才抽指出来。濡湿的长指拈起另一枚药囊，伸进前穴长驱直入，摸到绵热的宫口喂了进去。

 

药起效得很快，流过男人精液的食道和胃热烘烘地发起了烧，子宫里鲜明的异物感逼得男孩难耐地扭腰摆跨，小小的胶囊某种程度上比粗壮的性器更勾人欲望。濡热的穴肉挨挨挤挤地融掉了胶壳，男人一手托住男孩纤软的腰肢，另一只大手按住肚脐那块皮肤揉动加快粉粒的融化，满意地发现手底下娇嫩的器官在淫药的作用下开始收缩绞吸，已经做好了接纳自己的准备。

 

“还痛吗？”男人喘息着完全肏进紧实的嫩穴里，服了猛药的男孩失了神显然无法回答，他稍稍捧高男孩的小屁股仔细查看两人的交合处，白嫩的腿间深色的肉根将红肿的穴撑起一个欲求不满的圆洞，被直接下药的子宫在龟头的扩张下淫乱地潮喷，圈紧的宫颈口也止不住欲液横流，男人就是插着不动，穴口也翕张着泄出透亮的黏液。

 

“太、硬……嗯啊、呜、哈”

 

男孩在药物的作用下只本能地追逐快感，酡红的脸蛋上是被肏得意乱情迷的痴态。酥痒的幼穴被火热的粗茎抚慰得舒适，他乖巧地趴伏在男人身上呻吟着上下摆动小屁股，嗯嗯呀呀地享受巨大龟头反复拔出塞进宫腔的快感。

 

男人显然不会满足于男孩的自娱自乐，他坐起身来将男孩抱坐在身上，两条细腿大开分在自己身侧。饿兽一样在男孩可口的肉体上疯狂索取，男孩抽着气被男人抛进一波高过一波的浪潮，小嫩茎被故意冷落着，被男人恶意地一遍遍操射到流尿，男人胯下那柄凶器不留余力地抵进那处最弹嫩多汁的腔室捣刺不停，尖利的快意挑着他的心脏，血液在血管里奔腾的轰鸣声、响亮的击穴声和头顶男人的喘息是他仅能听到的声音，他被干得摇摇晃晃，颠簸的身子几乎被顶出男人的环抱，他抬起头从男人被性欲点亮的眼睛里看到自己唾液泪水都满溢出来的软弱模样。

 

“咿啊、呀、哈嗯、啊、啊啊”

 

男人突然加快了挞伐的进程，他凶猛地将男孩整个儿摁趴进床里又压上去，把雌穴里发痒发烫的黏膜顶开，亢奋的龟头冲开颈孔，充精的茎体拓宽窄道，男孩娇吟，哭泣，痉挛，从松软床垫中痛苦又欢愉地汲取氧气，膨大得骇人的粗胀深深地扎进来将他钉进床里，轻微窒息的男孩剧烈颤抖着收紧了浑身肌肉，他觉得自己要被肏死在男人胯下了。压在背上的人被吸得动作一顿，因为淋漓尽致的高潮而从胸腔里泄出陶醉的嘶鸣，在充满稠浆的柔穴里深而缓地挺动肉茎，将它搅动得熟透、甜蜜，一抽一抽地散发播种者的味道。腥热的果汁在肉刃深入的剖刺下四溢出来，被细致地抹到瘦削的锁骨、精巧的腰窝里，抖瑟的后穴和无法闭合的小嘴也以精液充分哺入，每一个诱人的凹陷和水润的孔洞都没有被放过。美丽的男孩儿现在浑身都是男人的味道了。


	2. 药②

男人只做了一次就放过了可怜的男孩，两人倒在床上歇息。药效过后的倦怠感迫使男孩昏沉地睡了过去，浅眠的他很快就在男人的怀抱里醒来，透过窗帘拉开的一角，蒙眬地看见地平线之后的一点太阳，把视线再抬高点就碰到男人温柔的眼。对方起身给他倒了杯水，穿好衣服出门去给他端早餐。男孩可没有忘记自己被下药强行和男人发生了关系，但他现在口渴得厉害顾不得什么，很快水杯就见底了。

 

男孩瘫回床上，他并不饿，这种情况下他怎么也提不起胃口。金主如何对待他他比面上表现出来的要抗拒得多，但他别无选择，只能压下厌恶通过一次次逃离来反抗，最后被扔回拍卖场。

 

他讨厌所有将自己玩弄于股掌之间的人，更憎恶自己生来就异于常人的身体。

 

男孩沉默地将自己包成一枚鸡蛋。然而小鸡崽很快就破壳而出：怎么……这么热呢？一团火在体内烧起来，随着时间推移慢慢地扩散到四肢百骸。那档事做得多了男孩很快明白了热度的原因，为求速战速决地摸到了半勃的粉茎，生涩地爱抚自己。过了十几分钟，自渎的动作都有些粗暴起来了男孩却还是射不出来，他静默了几秒，自暴自弃地将手指往更下面深入。穴肉粘腻得很，纤细的指探进去，男孩抽出指头一看指尖挑着点白浊，男人昨天居然没有给他清理！想必水里也被动了手脚，男人指不定在哪里窥视自己的丑态——屋里有监视器吗？

 

愤愤地想着，一只手突然出现在视野里，轻巧地制住他的动作。“有什么火冲我发就好，这么用力我会心疼的。”戏谑的声音在头顶响起，男孩耳朵都涨红了，气得只想对那张笑脸一顿挠。他根本没打算放过自己，就是想看自己被药物控制丑态毕露的样子而已！

 

男孩的抗议很快就被压制了，男人将他锁在臂弯里摁在腿上继续未完成的抚慰。成年男性技巧的挑弄让小男孩无力抵抗，手臂挡着脸不去看也不发声，下体自发地迎合熟练的揉捏挺动，空虚的穴口把裆部肉感的小丘蹭得湿热，嫩茎靠着男人的手指没两分钟就射了。体内煎熬的热终于消退下去，另外一根滚烫的东西顶上来。

 

“啊……呃……”

 

男人不由分说地挺进来，柔软平坦的小腹有了点凸起的弧度，男孩不可置信地摸上去，软中带硬的手感色情又勾人，男人低笑几声，腹中轻轻弹动的凶器磨着穴肉拔出三四分，一个凶猛的重顶插进去五六分。

 

“痛……啊！！”

 

难过地在男人小臂上留下青紫的掐痕，毫无保留的侵犯次次顶进肉里去，男人又插了几回，看男孩难受得小脸苍白犹豫几秒还是拔了出去，稚嫩的雌穴经过一次开发还不足以直接承受自己，他可不想让男孩在开头就煞风景地昏死过去。

 

他一把男孩下体托上去熟门熟路地拨开穴口，稚嫩的浅穴在男人眼底下一览无遗，雌穴的尽头是一团光滑粉润的膣肉——本应是这样的，小小的宫颈在热烈的性爱之后红肿不堪，仿佛下一秒就要滴血的宫颈肉随着主人的剧烈呼吸收缩，湿润的孔洞挂着残留的精浆，宫口外的粘膜也沾着男人的液体。里面一定也是沾满了自己的东西又湿又肿，男人盯着肉嘟嘟的宫颈，想象着内里肉壶注满浓精，一摁那耸起的小肚皮白浊就从那红肿小孔里喷出的糜烂景象。男人未满足的生殖器在这样淫猥的想象中硬成一杆钢棍，那微微外翻的洞眼简直就是个邀请，引他撬开那吐着自己液体的小孔，冲进去来个黏糊糊的热吻。

 

他迫不及待地想看到男孩在自己胯下婉转承欢的淫荡模样了，但那是在下药之后。这个衣冠禽兽从床头柜随便摸出一板药来，在男孩适应他之前只有借助药物才能顺利地开发了。

 

充血的宫口更加紧致，男人捏着胶囊轻缓地抽送起来，将男孩玩弄得再次勃起，细声细气地呻吟摆臀。男人看一枚胶囊也能把他插得不能自持，有些嫉妒地用力一推，滑溜溜的药囊被吃了进去。两指就势在宫颈里抽插起来，幅度大点还碰到正在软化分解的胶壳，男人小心地不让指甲蹭伤粘膜，只用指肚上的薄茧反复刺激壁肉。男孩被指奸得大汗淋漓，半勃的幼茎精神地竖起来吐露颜色淡薄的精水，甜蜜的呻吟止也止不住。

 

他很快被送上了高潮，宫颈含紧了男人的指头，大股热液把男人的手指浇得透湿，好一阵之后它们才被允许退出来。

 

指头这一顿吸惹得男人轻喘一声，淋湿指尖的淫液让他硬得胀痛，春药早已发挥效用，粗沉的肉茎急迫地埋入把滑溜体液推挤得四溅，在两人肉体间打成沫拍出丝来。为了完全容入男人的大家伙，狭小的甬道震颤地延展皱襞贴合上去，。注意到男孩噙着泪一直盯着自己起伏的小腹，男人放慢了速度用力抽送，让他好好看着自己被操得肚子都鼓起来的样子。

 

“喜欢吗？”男孩抬头看着发问的人艰难点头。“喜欢就摸摸它。”男孩轻轻把手放上去，下一瞬间手就被肚皮下的力道顶得振跳起来。

 

他的眼泪霎时就被逼出眼眶，汹涌的快感将他拍得眼前发黑，他手都不知道放在哪里好，被男人抓住摁在原位发了狂一样地操，耳廓被轻轻撕咬着，舌头舔着耳洞，欲兽的吐息喷进来：“我也很喜欢你的里面，又小…又嫩，紧紧咬着我把我咽进去。”

 

男孩大哭，再一次射了出来，稀薄的精液从精孔溅射出来，他在男人怀抱里扑腾得像一只被扎中要害的离水的鱼。小男孩的性能力根本比不上精力旺盛的成年人，小肉袋射空了，软漉地垂着。男人干得用力，很快就迫使幼茎又扬起头来，即使是发情的男孩也被撞得有点儿疼痛，巨大的爽快夹着这点痛压迫得他哭得更凶，而男人今天铁了心要男孩尿都射空，男孩色情得过分的哭脸反而更让他性欲勃发，直想把他拆吃入腹。

 

喝下去的一杯水早就流失大半，男孩尖叫着被干得一身汗一脸泪，肉壶里汁水泛滥，外翻的穴口缠绵地吞吐筋肉横生的肉棍，浅色的尿液甩到枕头、被单上，湿透的床单染上新的颜色，充血的幼茎强行排泄了两次之后干巴巴地硬着，男人怎么干都射不出一滴液体来。

 

男人满意地弹了一下精神的嫩芽，软在臂弯里的人痉挛一下，体验了人生第一次干性高潮。男孩被催情的迷药烧坏了脑，被填满时满足地发抖，抽出来时空虚地缩紧，被内射时熔成一滩滚烫的春水。


	3. 乳夹+尿道棒+口塞+领带＝道具①

那两次性爱之后男人有几天没对他动手动脚，每晚过来也只是安分地抱着男孩睡觉。

 

但显然这种情况不会持续很久。很快男人在一晚把男孩扒得光溜溜的，手伸向床头柜放药的一层——男孩惊得动了下，本能地抓住了男人的手臂。男人咂咂嘴，清醒的男孩如同未驯服的野猫一样倔犟，只有春药才能把他软化成发春的家猫。他勉强决定退一步，尝试用其他方法驯服男孩。

 

“不想要用药是吗？那今天我们换一种玩法。”拉开床头柜下面一层，碦啦啦地随意将一堆情趣用品倒在床上。

 

男人在那堆奇形怪状的道具中间拨弄几下，捏着两个精巧的乳夹给男孩上了刑。接着他微微打开男孩的臀瓣，揉弄浅粉的后穴口:“这里，有没有被人碰过？”

 

“……”男孩没有点头也没有摇头，硬着脖子不说话。

 

看样子是有了。男人也不指望对方的身体在一群老变态手机辗转几回之后还能有多干净，从腿边拿起一枚肛塞。用尖端朝着那一圈肌肉左戳戳右戳戳戳几下后男孩愤怒地对着这个混蛋的肩膀咬了一口，成功地终止了他的小动作。

 

男孩扒拉着对方的肩膀，对方把他抱稳了，一根指节毫无预兆地刺进来。男孩抖了抖，括约肌不自控地将更多的指节吞进去。修长的手指慢慢在肠壁间抽送，偶尔屈起指节打开肠道。男孩在手指突然戳到一处肉壁时哼了一声。男人知道自己找到了对方的敏感点，对着那处软肉摁下去，加大几分力挤压底下那颗小巧的腺体。

 

“嗯、呜呜！……”男孩立马圈紧了自己，他能感到对方的肉芽湿热地戳在自己小腹上，男人忍住不笑，趴在身上的男孩燥热难忍，他偷偷随着男人的抽动摆动腰身，酥热的小龟头毫无章法地在男人结实的皮肤上滑动，甚至几次戳到了男人的肚脐眼。“嗯……嗯……哈……啊”羞耻和情热让他喉咙咕噜出一阵阵哼吟，后穴里温柔又强烈的刺激，紧韧的肌肉被撑得大开却并不疼痛，他不自觉收缩了一下后穴，发现居然已经被侵入了四根手指。四根手指搅动肠肉，轮流挑逗那块敏感的肠壁。男孩只刺激后穴就射了出来，精液滑下脐眼没入两人皮肉相贴处。

 

让男孩泄了一回之后男人抽出手指，肠液将整个肠道都润得足以承欢，但他只将一枚肛塞堵紧柔软的括约肌。他看好了尺寸，肛塞的头端正好抵住了男孩的前列腺，白色茸茸的一团点缀在白嫩的臀瓣间很是可爱，男人把兔尾巴拨得东倒西歪，直到穴口将肛塞咬得拨不动才住手。

 

他捻起一根硅胶棒，看了一眼男孩泪流满面的可怜样换了一个小一号的，借着精液的润滑拧转着将那个细孔堵住了，软棒尾端还缀着个粉色铃铛。他揉了揉男孩充盈的肉丸确认软棒确实堵牢了男孩的尿道之后细细端详了一阵，给男孩带上口球。男人把男孩翻过来，终于把主意打到了男孩的雌穴上。

 

男孩带点愠怒和惊惧的眼神对上来，他扭动一下挣脱不得就扭过头去。男人端详起自己的作品，他现在觉得用药可能不是一个最优选项了，至少清醒的男孩更有人气，而不像个雏妓只会扭屁股——不过，他得说那样也很不错。

 

明知道自己反抗不了还摆出一副不讨喜的戒备模样，这倔犟劲也是男孩的特别之处。

 

一阵衣料的窸窣声之后带着点体温的条状布料遮住了视线，男人用领带蒙住了男孩的眼睛。不能说不能看，男孩就像待宰的羊羔一样僵硬沉默地等待。他微微屏住呼吸，感觉到腿被抬起来，他知道自己情动的下体完全暴露在对方视线中了。

 

男孩耻得耳朵有些嗡鸣，因此错过了男人发出的一声愉悦的轻笑。饱满的龟头慢慢埋进湿润的穴肉之间。滑嫩的肉感让男人的阴茎勃成一杆烧红的粗实火棍，坚硬的肉头破开柔滑宫口完全占领了男孩的秘室，肉茎力度柔和地顶磨粘膜，直到男孩抖得不那么剧烈他才放开了动作。

 

啾、啾、啾、啾、啾、啾、啾！

 

黏滑肉壁被猛烈摩擦的吱啾水声绵绵不绝，功能还不齐全的子宫磨得冒出水，温驯地吐纳火热的肉棍。男孩刚刚觉得能适应对方的侵犯就被拍得啪啪响，在肏弄宫颈的极度酸胀感下涕泪横流，他不停往上挺腰逃避男人的蹂躏，还是被扣着“卟！”地一声操了个透。“呼呜……呜嗯……唔唔”他无法大声呻吟出来，仅能发出含混的鼻音。男人总是用阴茎最粗大的地方在娇嫩的宫口里厮磨，把那圈紧韧的嫩肉操得夹不住再用力填满空虚得淌水的子宫。

 

滚烫的、酸胀的、疯狂的，第一次清晰地感受到子宫挨肏的要命的快感，庞然巨物在濡烫的腔室里横冲直撞，坚实龟棱用力在宫壁上挤蹭一通，滑嫩的粘膜冒出水，在男人的一进一出之间疯狂地泄出来。没有了药物带来的朦胧感，男孩连阴茎每一次最细微的弹动、勃发都一清二楚，被带进穴口的粗硬的耻毛，马眼流出的腺液，甚至哪根血管在跳动都被粘膜再鲜明不过地感知。

 

接近施暴的宫交足以让男孩射到哭叫，但他这次只能铃铃铃地摇晃嫩茎高潮不得。那根东西把他的东西塞得严密，不知道是憋的还是内里异物的原因幼茎比以往都要精神，直挺挺地贴住下腹，被冲撞得晃一下又打回来。积蓄的白液困难地被肌肉推挤进缝隙里冒出铃口，然而这点隔靴搔痒的吐精完全不能缓解男孩的欲望，他反而更硬了。以往高潮到射空的次数多到自己已经习惯了，精液被堵着的陌生的酸胀感惹得男孩痛苦地踢蹬一通，直想用什么方式发泄这股欲望。

 

两幅生殖器都被撑得酸楚，目不能视，其他感官在现在情形下就清晰得恐怖。乳尖被夹得发痛，唾液从嘴角和口球的筛洞里流出，后穴的痉挛带动肛塞不断刺激肠壁，金属块尖锐地顶进那块湿软的肠壁。男孩儿紧闭眼帘，被泪湿的眼罩底下湿漉的长睫委委屈屈地伏在哭红的眼圈上，有一声没一声的哭喘几乎让男人怀疑他是不是窒息了。他特意检查了一下撑开男孩嘴巴的道具，口球湿润的窟窿里不断呼出湿热的气息，男人还是将口球取下免得他真的休克过去。

 

“呼呜……嗯嗯啊……咿……嗯！……”男孩颤抖着毫不掩饰甜蜜的呜吟，模糊地感到男人覆上来抱紧了自己，臀瓣被抓握着用力按向烫硬的生殖器，坚硬的火棍小辐地以要命的速度撞开绵嫩宫口叩击子宫底那片膣肉，粘膜迎合地喷出火热的潮汁。

 

男人啃咬起孩子光滑的肩颈耳垂，也在脸颊上留下一个浅浅的齿痕。硕长的阴茎缓而有力地一遍遍扎进幼穴的最深处，将潮软的子宫喷灌得饱和暖热。男人的耻毛厮磨着男孩软滑无毛的外阴，一阵惹人战栗的疼痒从交合处漫开。

 

男孩浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，穴肉失控地绞缩吞食，只知道那根把自己填满到极限的凶器还在用精液打开自己。男人痴迷地摩挲男孩的肚子，揉弄抠挖小小的肚脐，阴茎在子宫里咕叽咕叽地肏弄，射完了还意犹未尽地在粘稠的精液里四处搅动。

 

深色的阴茎粘腻地滑出来，洞开的穴口颤抖一阵合拢成糊着白沫的肉缝。男人对着男孩儿胀起的小腹不轻不重地按下去——身下人细声哀鸣一声又高潮了，稠密的白浆从抽搐的子宫里溢出，一股一股肏开穴缝涌出来。男孩腿都合不拢了。

 

侵犯嫩茎的软棒被男孩连续的高潮顶得吐出一点头来，烫红得几近滴血的小阴茎顶着铃铛轻颤，又挤出点儿棒身。男人将露出的棒身摁回去，细致地疼爱涨红的嫩茎，底下的肉囊也加以揉捏。灵活的指掌将那根憋红的小东西把玩得铃声大作，“呜呜，呜唔……嗯嗯！……”男孩儿痛苦地在那温柔又残忍的掌里磨蹭挺动，温热的手指从下到上地轻轻推挤幼芽，尿道被压迫得酸疼，借着缝隙里的液体将细棒挤出一分。从缝隙艰难吐露的精液渐渐在掌心盈成一洼，动作间从虎口和指缝滴淌下来。

 

男人另一只手摸到埋着兔尾的后穴，那里连臀缝也被淫液肠液和其他体液打湿了。他一手拢着嫩茎将细棒抽出一半，迎着男孩的动作小小抽动几下，猛地将它直插入底，另一只手同时用力一按肛塞——敏感腺体被前后刺激，男孩似痛苦似舒服的哭泣戛然而止，下体响起另一股细弱的水声。他尿了出来。大概是从未使用过女性尿道排泄，男孩粉红的皮肤更红了。快感羞耻和震惊击得他大脑一片空白，在男孩尿空的那一刻男人恶质地抽掉了堵着铃口的细棒，男孩似呛咳似哽咽地射了出来，精液细细地喷溅到各处，憋闷许久的热液久久地冲刷刺痛的尿道，子宫里男人的液体都排光了，男孩还在一抖一抖地尿精。被蹂躏得精疲力竭的男孩昏死过去。


	4. 逃跑①

一股轻而缓的呼吸拂到脖颈处，温热的酥痒感让男孩不适地皱了皱鼻子，慢慢地睁开双眼。

 

下一秒他就惊得几乎倒吸一口凉气，你我他谁谁谁谁来告诉他怎么一觉醒来他还在啊？！这种情形太过反常，男孩在那双臂膀的环绕中僵直了起码五分钟才冷静下来，轻手轻脚地溜出男人怀抱，男孩在房间里转了几圈意识到现在正是逃跑的好时机：最有威胁性的人睡得正熟，房间门卫在男人进门后会暂时离开。

 

男孩轻手轻脚地到了门口，因为身量轻小又没穿鞋倒也没发出声音。他憋着一口气一点点拧下门把——没有成功。男孩悬起的一颗心跌回去，要不是怕床上的人被吵醒他都想大叹一口气。

 

钥匙，钥匙一定就在男人身上。男孩抓着门把天人交战一番还是踮着脚丫回到床边，看男人平静的睡脸有点看呆了，回过神摇摇头向对方伸出了爪子。他一边腹诽怎么睡个觉都全副武装的，手溜进裤兜里摸索。好在是稍微宽松的休闲裤，隔着一层布料男人的体温让他有点脸红，又不能发出一点声音增加对方醒来的可能性，指尖碰到温热的金属时男孩差点惊喜得叫出来：居然一下就找到了！他把蹦到嗓子眼的心脏咽下去，更谨慎地拿出手，抬眼看了一下仍在熟睡的男人，一切都很顺利。

 

那把钥匙在手心里攥得硌人，他人已经到了门前，虽然男孩对于之后毫无计划，但他心里已经像出巢的鸟一样雀跃。

 

转动锁孔发出了细小的摩擦声，男孩根本无暇顾及，噗咚的心跳声吵得他头晕眼花，打开门之后他头也不回地奔出去。

 

一路上安静得吓人，男孩只觉壁画上的肖像都在直勾勾地瞪着自己。他跑了大半天都没能找到个楼梯口，这栋房子就像个迷宫一样，兜兜转转找不到出路。男孩奔走好一阵子加上精神紧绷很快体力不支了，他安慰自己再坚持一下就能逃出去了，但是突然响起的脚步声打碎了他的幻想：这个脚步声男孩再熟悉不过了，到底什么时候追过来的？男孩咬着牙努力想甩开男人，但对方好像猫抓老鼠一样，男孩一慢下来那足音就会又缓又沉，男孩恢复点体力就轻快非常，硬是让他听出一股讥诮的味道来。

 

……死路。男孩绝望了一会，又怀着必死的心态转过身。明明刚刚为止脚步声都近在咫尺，现在背后却空无一人。

 

就在男孩几乎起鸡皮疙瘩的时候耳后响起笑声，后颈被重击一下之后他什么也感觉不到了。


	5. 人兽+颜射＝惩罚①

脑海浮现的第一个感觉是疼痛。

 

后颈剧烈的痛楚把男孩拽出混沌，他醒了过来。身处的不是柔软的大床而是冰冷的囚笼，兽类恶臭嘶哑的喘息叫他惊得爬起身转向声源：……那是一只猪。来不及想这里怎么会不合时宜地出现一只牲畜，男孩一眼看到那肥短腿间勃起到极限的猪鞭。强忍着恶心他偏过头去，心情复杂地看到男人好整以暇地端坐在牢笼外。

 

笼子本就不大，加个大得吓人的成年公猪就越发逼仄。男孩没有逃出几步就被猪蹄按趴在地，几近散架的身子痛得哆嗦，那根湿腻硬烫的阴茎亢奋地在臀缝与穴缝之间抽磨几下吱啾一声刺进小半。

 

“啊、呜！嗯嗯、咿呜呃……”男孩徒劳地任由猪鞭在穴里越肏越深，尖端在子宫入口毫无章法地一通乱戳，软肉鼓缩着冒出润滑液，猪茎在穴肉的迎合下咕叽一声干透了宫颈。

 

种猪肏穿了一圈肉乎乎的嫩口，淌着口水嘶吼一声，对着子宫卯足了劲插干起来。“啊啊、……不……呜呜呜……”男孩全身战栗不停，拼命扒拉着地面想逃离猪鞭对子宫口的蹂躏，没爬出几步就被骑上来干进宫颈，男孩痉挛一下无力地被猪茎啾啾地拓开宫口，很快就脱力跪趴在地。

 

“呃！哼嗯、啊、嗯！嗯哈啊啊啊……”男孩娇嫩的宫颈被螺丝状的猪阴茎粗鲁地带进去又拽回来，肉茎尖端钻开宫口执拗地直击宫底，宫颈被翻弄得绵软，结实的猪鞭几下就让软小的雌穴不受控制地一遍遍潮喷，男孩刚开始还跪得住，一连串激烈的宫交之后腿就哆嗦起来膝盖打滑，被抱起腰贴住胯奸淫。次次到肉的肏干一下下撞散他的呼吸，最娇嫩敏感的器官被迫吞吐那根要命的猪茎。

 

他呼吸困难地扭过头，发现坐在一旁的男人看着这场人兽奸淫居然兴奋起来了，一杆肉枪硬得贴住男人结实的腹肌无声地流出腺液，那个禽兽似乎就是在等男孩将注意力转移过来，居然露出一个淫邪的笑容，走上前对着他手淫起来。

 

这个变态！男孩惊怒交加，别过脸不去看一步远故意发出淫猥粗喘的人。那张俊美非常的脸现在看来非常性感，男孩在心里啐了一口，如果忽略他现在对着一个被猪施暴的男孩手淫的话。更不用说他就是罪魁祸首！

 

男孩那张不甘又沉迷的表情极大地取悦了男人，他抹了一把黏泞不堪的交合处把亮晶晶的手掌展示给男孩看:“觉得我变态，怎么不看看你自己呢？被猪操还流了一大滩水。”

 

男孩浑身一抖，梗着脖子咬紧下唇不说话。这个反应也在意料之中，男人无所谓地耸耸肩，面前漂亮男孩被肥猪干趴在地上的画面实在是一大绝景，兽类可不管身下的是同类还是什么东西，满脑子配种的公猪卖力地开发小小的子宫，疯狂溢淌而出的混浊体液在腔内里汪成一洼，子宫因为这点烫人的体液而热切地吸咬起来。形状奇异的猪茎用非人能承受的速度和力道贯穿男孩腿间细幼的肉缝，交合处挤出极其深入的水声，男孩忍不住哭叫起来，大概是宫颈被倒弄得受不了了吧，体内最绵软的器官被猪鞭用力顶到最深处钻弄戳干，不出几回合就让过分敏感的男孩下体两处都接连高潮。

 

男人盯着被蹂躏得热胀湿软的交合处，想象是自己在深深侵占那鲜嫩的幼穴。那根上细下粗的肉螺丝被从头吞到根，在大幅度的奸淫之间上面湿亮的水光、盘绕的筋管清晰可见，垂坠的阴囊沉沉地摆动，涨满的精种把表皮血管都撑得暴起。他胯下那根立刻变得更硬了，稚嫩的哭吟和腥香的体液是最效率的催情剂，他两手紧握住阴茎用力撸动，刺激敏感的冠状沟和尿道口想象那是男孩的子宫在讨好自己，记忆里男孩嫩穴套弄他的触感让精口不停冒出腺液。

 

好一段时间公猪都没有射精，抖着一身横肉拼了命耸胯，男孩几次头磕到铁栏上，猪茎尖端从穴口狠辣地搔刮到子宫里，剧烈摩擦带来细碎尖利让人难以忍受的酥痒，自发的夹紧又觉得那根猪鞭越顶越深，下一回就要刺到自己心脏来。他完全瘫在地上，呻吟渐渐弱了下去，股间小嘴的水声反而愈发刺耳，地上汇的一大滩水液滴滴答答地溅出波痕。男人低吟一声将阴茎压下来射了男孩一脸，浓稠的精液黏到他脸上发上，男孩一脸茫然的淫态，神志不清地呛咳几声，在壮猪的奋力冲刺下大口喘息。

 

几下让男孩窒息的冲撞之后雄猪耸胯死死抵入子宫底射出了精种。“——嗯……！呜呜啊、……！”男孩下体被猪鞭挑高，猪股间肉袋剧烈收缩裹紧胀大的睾丸，才射入第一股精液，男孩垂软的幼茎就尿了出来，娇小的身子压在肥猪下面只能看见细细的小臂。

 

种猪“嗬哧嗬哧”地急喘，配种的滋滋声响了许久，尽职尽责地将精种一滴不剩地注入子宫，把男孩肚子灌大了种猪才餍足地拖着肥壮的身子从他身上下来。“……、哈啊……哈啊……”子宫又满又热，饱得不能再吃一点精液，连高潮也成甜蜜的负担。外翻的穴口糊着白沫，男孩的子宫被肏得过电一样抽搐，男孩还沉浸在人兽交媾的没顶愉悦里细声喘息，那模样放荡得男人都有些嫉妒起那头猪来。

 

他握着胯下的大家伙拍拍男孩的脸：“还敢跑出去吗？”

 

男孩连动动眼珠的力气都没有，丢脸地晕了过去。


	6. 跳蛋+射精管理+掌掴＝惩罚①续

男人将笼中鸟拎出来，提溜着进了浴室。男孩被折腾得半昏不醒，感觉到别人的触碰他下意识地挣扎，闹得只能给他擦擦身子了事。

 

迷迷糊糊地感觉到脖子一痛，冰凉的液体注入皮下，男孩清醒了些，瑟缩地等待药效发作，但是许久只有指腹摩擦脖颈的微妙触感。这是想做什么？男孩疲惫得已经不想再揣度对方的意图了，自暴自弃之际却被掐住了脖子。

 

“……啊……、咳…………呜、”

 

掌下的颈项纤细伶仃，白白细细的实在是很能引起人的嗜虐心。男人盯着他涨红的脸想着调教不成功的宠物就这样掐死算了，但他最后还是松开手，带点挫败地翻出跳蛋和尿道棒来。

 

男孩咳得疲惫，委屈地发出微弱的啜泣，没了骨头一样任由后穴被强硬塞进一枚枚跳蛋，光滑的卵状物挨挨挤挤地挤开肠道一点点被推入最深处，顶到结肠了男孩才难受地掀开眼帘，蜷起腿成功阻止男人的填塞。那圈紧而软的括约肌束着几枚跳蛋的线，开关吊在腿间小屁股动一下就是咔啦咔啦的碰撞声，合着湿闷的嗡嗡震动声在男人耳中简直再美妙不过。

 

跳蛋隔着肉壁刺激前列腺，男孩嫩茎颤颤地立起冒出汁水。金属制的尿道棒涂满了润滑液，男人捏住娇嫩龟头，锥子状的钝头缓慢而强硬地拓开尿道。男孩对于这种侵入还是无法适应，不敢有多余动作地压抑哭泣，看着那根细小的金属棒一毫毫深入，空气和腺液被挤回深处的酸胀感令他颈背起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，细腿轻轻抽搐起来。

 

插进大半男人又抽出来给尿道棒涂满滑液顺手把嫩茎淋得更湿，继续填塞大开的铃口，直到手上受到一点阻力才住了手。

 

男人将幼茎的排泄孔填得满当，往红通通的龟头吹了一口气，他抚摸着湿润红肿的肉孔把刑具拧了一圈：“在我说可以之前都不能射。”

 

“啊！嗯、嗯嗯、呃哈……”

 

好想射……好想……、……

 

男孩被欲望烧得头晕脑胀，敏感得过分的身体甚至能感觉到尿液在膀胱里积蓄，他不知所措地微微摇头只想有什么人让他解脱。

 

男人无视了对方的示弱，稍微施力拨开雌穴口。男孩的穴肿得厉害，但因为穴径较为短浅所以一眼便能看到最深处。宫口被种猪肏得合不上嘴，有些外翻的软口被浊精染得晶亮，张着细洞无声地溢出精液。看到宫颈仿佛被视线烫到一般开始痉挛地吐出大股浓浊，男人忍不住将筋络暴起的阴茎操进那张淫乱的小嘴。

 

“呃嗯……！呼、啊！……啊呜呜、……”

 

阴茎啾啾深入肚腹，大团浊精噗噗地涌出穴口顺着战栗的细腿滴到地上，男孩敏感得浑身上下哪里都摸不得，一被那双熟悉的手抚摸他就欢愉地颤抖，哪怕男人只是揽着腰，嫩茎都像是要射精一样地抽动。猪精还未流干净也足以将男孩的绵嫩子宫撑开，子宫吸吮裹缠住熟悉的阴茎，渴求更多侵犯地绞住男人烧红的龟头。

 

“明明身体已经习惯了我的东西还是要逃出去，你真是……要被怎样惩罚才会听话？”男人被咬得阴茎胀了一圈，狠干一下就对着男孩嘬着跳蛋的小屁股掴一巴掌，即使力气不大，小孩子细皮嫩肉的几下也全红了，抖着红通通的小屁股挨肏，潮乎乎的蜜桃可口得让人想在上面留下牙印。

 

血流的声音在耳中轰鸣，心神都被胀热的交合处占据，小腹被顶得抽搐，酸胀的屁股传来一阵阵难耐的灼痛，男孩不甘地从这疼痛中体味出甜蜜的快感。

 

“呜呜……嗯呃……呜嗯、咿啊啊……！”一股滚烫的黏液打进来，子宫痉挛地吸食男人的浓浆，黏糊的精汁滋咕大响地被干得填满了黏膜的每一处。男孩恍惚了好一阵，以为自己真的被肏穿了，腹内积蓄起来的热液让他好不容易才明白过来，是男人在他体内射精了。

 

男人搂住软倒的男孩儿，继续把湿滑软嫩的小嘴搅动得咕叽大响，为了让男孩切实受精一般肏开烫涨的宫腔：“你说，要是你怀孕了，那生下来的会是谁的孩子？”男孩大脑一片茫茫然，被两份浓精撑得发不出声，直到被一把抽掉堵着他精关的细棒。

 

“嗯嗯！……呜……嗯、哈啊……”男孩剧烈地扑腾一下，滑溜溜的身子险些挣出男人的怀抱，他瘫了回去，哭腔浓重地大口喘息。那根嫩生生的幼茎胀得通红，红肿微湿的铃口痛苦地翕动却不见一滴液体。

 

他憋得太久了，终于可以射的时候却什么也射不出来，膀胱和精囊跟子宫一样满得酸痛流不出一丝液体，他本能地揪住罪魁祸首的手臂，只有他才能让自己射出来。

 

男人手指拢住那根小东西，嫩茎因为熟悉的碰触猛地一抖，在男人手里更硬了几分。这个发现取悦了他，他捏了一阵胀硬的幼茎和小囊，粗沉的肉茎在子宫里又勃起了，硬鼓鼓地泡在浊白混杂的稠浆里，坚硬的龟头被子宫软媚地讨好，裹着精汁的火热黏膜舔得阴茎吐出一股发白的腺液。

 

“呼嗯……嗯……嗯唔……”男孩连绷紧全身的力气都没有，感觉到那根杵进最内里的肉物又硬了，不由得收缩黏糊宫口吞含颤动的龟头，每一下深入的迎合都缠缠绵绵地牵引出浓稠精丝，咕咕地就着精汁的润滑套弄湿吻了好一阵才松了嘴，任男人温吞地打开子宫，和宫内粘膜火热地厮磨。被白浊浸润得丰盈的宫囊适应了男人的操干，被男人搅着充盈的浓精也嘬得啧啧有声。

 

透过大口张合的尿孔可以看出很快就要冒出的体液，男人放开了可怜的嫩茎，毫无征兆地狠狠干进细幼雌穴。

 

“啊啊啊、呼呜嗯嗯……啊……、啊呜呜！……”男孩双手被反剪在背后扯得生疼，娇嫩子宫被顶操被射大又被插得咕噗直响，男孩小屁股挨着男人收紧的下腹，全身重心都落在干得极深的阴茎上。他柔软粉润的小小身躯绷成一张待射的满弓，没几下就被男人强横的宫交逼得下体两副生殖器都高潮了。

 

他终于得以泄出来，胸脯剧烈起伏着发出稚嫩腻人的哭叫。“咿、呀、……啊……、～～～～……”男孩被肏得稀里糊涂地流出尿水，被扩张得麻木的肌肉被温暖尿液流过泛起一阵阵柔软绵密的酸疼。尿液排空了，失控的潮吹把子宫填得酸麻不堪，因为男人又一次毫无保留的射精而发出滋啾的呻吟。浓稠的精液又被打进一股股滚烫鲜浓更甚的，宫口能含住的似乎已经多到了极限无法承接第三次灌精，但男人只是粗喘低吟着姦淫细滑宫肉射出更多，龟头分毫不退地在腔内抽干，逼男孩吞食更多浆汁。

 

阴茎鼓胀一下就在宫腔里喷射出一股浓精，被塞满的雌穴啾啾地发出吃力吞咽的声音。颈口被插得酥绵，粗壮的茎身撑着才没有泄出满嘴的精液。男孩双腿大开地承受男人的高潮，沉甸甸腹中滋滋咕咕地传出宫交的绵长水声。阴茎和精液把男孩撑得像个小孕妇一样。


	7. 低温蜡烛+皮鞭+假阴茎+乳环＝道具②

男人在他逃跑之后行事粗暴很多，迫于淫威男孩再没敢明面反抗。在他拿出蜡烛和软鞭之后只是僵着脸扭过头。男人却看得很愉快，甚至不合时宜地哼起了歌。他发誓他绝对没有认真去辨认，听了一会儿之后在心里大翻白眼：居然是结婚进行曲。继变态之后男孩又给对方打了个标签，当然只是在心里想想而已。

 

男孩敏感度高了很多，以前不是没有被这样玩过，但是这一次是分外煎熬。熔化的蜡油滴到脖颈、锁骨、胸腹上，男人捏着下巴想了想，倾了下手男孩的嫩茎也没有逃过一劫。男孩抖了抖，还没尖叫眼泪先出来了。轻微的灼烧之后紧接着就是刺痒感，凝固的蜡油粘着的皮肤一阵阵刺痛，就像蚂蚁叮咬皮肤一样让人头皮发麻，还是吸血的那种。男孩还没有回过味来，啪！地一声被抽了一鞭子，“哇、呜嗯、……”顶着男人的目光他不敢乱动，攥住小拳头死死闭着眼睛。

 

软鞭正正抽到沾蜡的地方，皮肉的痒有那么几秒钟被刺痛盖过去，随之而来的是敏感处被鞭打的更剧烈的痛痒来。偏偏这痛不会让人觉得痛苦，只在快乐的临界点上撩拨欲望，被软鞭抽打过的皮肉上细密的痛痒迸溅开来，男孩对性爱食髓知味的身体自然火热起来，乳头和嫩茎都充血了。

 

男人就在这个时候停了手，拿着不知哪里变出来的细颈瓶在对方身上比了比。男孩憋屈地分着双腿被瓶颈肏进穴里，一动不动生怕东西断在里面了。冰冷的玻璃激得软热肉壁一阵吐缩，瓶嘴戳进内里肉洞，男孩咬着手指忍耐着液体缓缓流入的黏腻感，被抬起屁股灌进液体。直到最后一滴润滑液都灌了进去瓶颈才抽出来，啾地发出响亮的淫声，随着穴口剧烈的收缩，喝不下的润滑油被挤了出来，暖洋洋地在臀缝里流开。

 

假阴茎挤进臀肉间抽插一会，沾满润滑油的按摩棒插进雌穴里，打着圈磨那张嫩嘴，把它磨得半开再熟门熟路地碾进去。男孩有点被冰凉异物撑得难受，呼呼地努力调整呼吸。男人瞥他一眼，把手按在男孩下腹上，确认按摩棒已经插进子宫之后手下没轻没重地抽插起来。

 

那根黑色的大家伙把他的肚子操得凸起，近二十厘米的长度把内部扩张得抖瑟，男人肏了数十下发现男孩还是很紧，摁住男孩的胯部转动旋拧着磨开紧咬的雌穴。那根假阴茎只比男人的小一圈，雌穴被绞得痉挛一阵就柔软地收缩起来，软嫩子宫在硬物不知轻重地捅刺下抽搐，喷吐出汁液润滑子宫和阴道，冰凉的性具慢慢被裹得温热，润滑油和男孩的汁液伴着假阴茎的捣动挤出来，男孩稍微适应了这种无机质的撑涨感，哭泣声细微下去，开始一抖一抖地打哭嗝。

 

看着男孩被肏得哭泣的淫态，男人打开了按摩棒的开关。

 

“呀啊啊啊、咿、呜嗯嗯啊啊……”那根阴茎前段突然摆动起来，嗡嗡嗡地发出震动声在男孩嫩穴里大肆蹂躏。男孩在床上痛苦又舒服地扭臀挺腰高吟，白软的肚腹凸出龟头震抖搅动的形状。

 

男孩很快就被肏得脱力，被抱起来双腿大开地安置在男人腿上，颤抖了好一阵，嫩茎往男人腿间射出稀薄精水。男人就着温暖精液把勃起撸得更硬，抬高男孩细腿肏开了抖索的后穴。

 

男孩潮红的脸蛋湿漉漉的，半阖眼帘喉咙呜噜出稚嫩的哭哽声。这副煽情得男人看了就硬的情态不会持续很久，一旦情欲的潮水退去就恢复倔强难屈的姿态。男人多少有些不是滋味，带点惩罚心态地往男孩脆弱的肠穴挤进更多。

 

太……大了…………那根阴茎把他挤开了，男孩流着泪夹紧屁股，肠肉不如子宫弹软，男孩悲鸣一声，坚硬的龟头杵在结肠处，进无可进还在狠撞那块紧韧的肉壁。肠壁推挤着火热的异物想把它排出去，那根大家伙反而颤动一阵膨胀得愈发粗长。男孩不敢再绞了，一声声痛叫得可怜，男人半躺下去用骑乘的体位操他逼他咽下更多——然而男孩除了哭得更凄惨之外并没有吞纳更多，男人又狠劲肏了一阵才接受了肠穴无法完全接纳自己的现实。

 

暴露在外的小截阴茎也被淋湿了，精口被绞出大股腺液透明的液体将后穴从里到外滋润得湿滑。被极度扩张的痛麻令男孩哭得要喘不上气。小孩子的屁股手感美妙，小小挺翘的臀瓣不停颤抖，男人满意地揉捏好一阵，两瓣臀肉柔滑暖热地贴住男人掌心，被迫夹住余下一小段欲求不满的肉根。

 

他感觉到自己隔着肠壁顶到了对方子宫附近，用邦硬的冠部去撞陷进子宫里的颤动的龟头。男孩哭着连声喊不，子宫口隔着肠肉被撞得连着宫腔都在发颤，他的子宫被假阴茎震得高潮了几次，抽搐还未平息就被夹击得再次潮吹。

 

男人浑身抖震一下，紧窄的穴口和肠道快把精液都榨出来了。他抱着男孩粗喘几声控制力道深深浅浅地碾压男孩深处的肠壁和浅处埋着前列腺的软肉，肛交不能像阴道性交一样痛快，但敏感的男孩仍然被前后齐肏得射了几回，脆弱的肠壁被粗壮的硬物磨得烫得充血，男人适时停了下来，硬得抽动的生殖器在湿热的软穴里艰难地抑制射精的冲动，如果在后穴里高潮的话恐怕男孩脆弱的肠壁会被操出血来。

 

男人拔出被绞得湿硬的阴茎，后穴门户大开地排出晶亮的滑液，欲求不满地朝着男人滚烫的龟头开合。

 

男人对着那张要命的小穴狠狠撸动了几下，肉柱在他手里猛抽了好一阵，射出几口憋不住的稠精才稍微平静一些。后穴含住热液黏糊糊地咂摸几口，柔软地闭合起来，一圈红肿沾着精液的褶皱小得看不出能吃下成年男人的阴茎。

 

雌穴正空虚地吞吃震动棒，徒劳地想榨出精液。男人用劲扯出那根假阴茎，把胯下热腾腾的凶器捅进去。

 

“嗯啊……呼嗯……哈啊啊嗯……啊啊、……啊……”雌穴被干得红熟，龟头触到半开的子宫口，被饥饿地紧紧咬了几口。男人抓握住他滑不溜手的臀肉来来回回干进宫颈，就是不插进宫腔。

 

宫口被重击被侵犯的感觉舒服得男孩跪伏着低泣，他撅起小屁股张口迎合，满脑袋只想用酸软的小嘴亲亲那个有力的大龟头。无数次感受过子宫被侵犯的极乐之后男孩的肉体渐渐对于龟头浅尝辄止的吻触焦躁不堪，宫口嫩肉舔着男人开合溢精的肉缝，抽搐着把龟头用力吃咽进去。

 

最敏感的部分被濡热嫩肉裹挟住带进盈着水液的狭小肉室，硕大的龟头被引导着撑开子宫。男人低吟地任由对方将自己全部吞下，在男孩发出满足的媚吟时全部退出，再把他肚子肏得凸起阴茎的形状。

 

男孩好一会发不出声音来，雌穴子宫自发地套牢了那根狰狞的凶器，直到男人用力脱出子宫的紧套他才从被噎住一样的窒息中找回呼吸，断续地在男人挺入时颤抖哭吟。

 

男人粗哑地低声吟喘，淫荡子宫纯熟的蠕动讨好叫阴茎次次狠干进濡嫩肉壁，临近射精而更沉重的捅刺让肿胀宫口洞开着任阴茎肆意进出，男孩哭叫声都顶得破碎不堪。

 

“呜、嗯……嗯嗯……！啊、……”

 

捣开湿润器官的钝重水声微微盖过拍击肉体的黏液声，男孩揪着床单高撅起软臀，更加嘬紧了彻底打开雌穴的那根肉物，黏膜一松一紧地吸食男人吐露的体液，相套的性器官因为胶着的缠绵而充血肿胀。

 

男人拔出半截暴筋的肉刃，压到男孩背上更激烈地侵犯起来，男孩胸口被紧箍得闷痛，肏大的下腹也被大掌包覆住。龟头隔着痉挛的宫壁皮肉冲撞掌心，紧接着精液喷涌着撑开柔软肉腔。“啊！！啊……、呜！……、……”男人又往里重肏一下，干得男孩几乎趴倒，龟头卡住子宫喷出绵长一股精液。小小子宫在又一次狠操下咕噗咕噗吞吃滚烫的精子，成年男性太过激烈的侵犯、标记叫男孩呻吟哭喊，敞开下体承受浓稠黏腻的浇灌。男人仍不满足似的，用力揉弄对方小小的胸脯和高耸的肚子，揉得子宫潮喷就用几乎操坏男孩的力气捅进去、阴囊吊高着抽搐挤出精液，往幼嫩子宫灌入稠密的精浆。男人射完一大股拔出来又狠狠操回去再用力射精，“……、啊、嗯啊、~~~……”太过舒服了，男孩觉得下一秒昏过去甚至死掉也不奇怪，大张着嘴连呼吸都难以继续，唾液和眼泪连串地滴在床上，腿间被撑圆的嫩穴在抽插间淋漓地喷溅汁液。

 

男人射完了还埋在他体内，黏软穴肉裹着还很有精神的阴茎，懒洋洋地有一阵没一阵地收缩。很奇异地，在性交过后他们还抱在一起，男孩虽然有点违和感，抵不住睡意脑袋一点一点，偷偷埋在男人臂弯里打了个小小无声的哈欠。

 

男孩在将睡未睡之际被乳头上的剧痛叫醒了，  
男人手上捏着精巧纤细的银环，尖锐的一段贯穿了乳尖扣紧空心的另一端，利落的动作没有带出血。男孩实在是累得两眼发黑，乖咪咪坐在男人怀里模模糊糊地看着乳尖被揉捏得充血膨胀，接着三两下戴上乳环。

 

胸前两处伤闹得男孩睡不安稳，更何况腿间窄处还插着根高热的大家伙。一会儿尖锐的疼痛被清凉的黏糊感消去大半，男孩终于有了点力气抬起几分眼帘。男人正在给他上药。不知是不是错觉，男人面部线条柔和了一些。

 

直到男人抽出阴茎，男孩才如获大赦地昏睡过去。


	8. 逃跑②

男人已经近一周没有来了。男孩百无聊赖地重复单调的圈养生活，吃了睡睡了吃，梦里才有的日常到了现实中居然是这么枯燥，连对他来说很稀罕的巧克力都食之无味。

 

门上有个递餐的小窗口，男孩得以在闲暇之余稍微观察到外面的情况。加上整栋房子安静得很，时间长了听脚步声也能分的清来人。

 

门外守着的不是以往窥视到的壮汉，而是面容尚且青涩的青年。男孩眼珠咕噜噜转了几圈，对方看起来就是刚上任的菜鸟，相对来说要好对付得多。

 

男孩身无长物，有的只有被一手调教出来的淫荡身体，一晚的辗转难眠之后决定，如果明天男人还没有回来，就抓住这次机会逃出去，不管用什么手段。

 

在床上枯坐半天，中途不小心打了个旽。男孩估摸着已经是下午了，直到现在能捕捉到的只有因为紧张而稍微加快的心跳声以及门外不时响起的踱步声，但始终不是自己熟悉的。

 

男孩心里居然有些遗憾，猛地摇摇头把不该有的想法甩出去，开始怀疑是不是药吃多了脑子也出问题了。他再三确认埋在枕头下的水果刀，接着翻出跳蛋给自己用上，后知后觉地为自己的熟练感到内心复杂，又觉得自己心态好过头了，还跑去镜子前面看了下成果。

 

他故作痛苦地在床上打滚、哭喊，把桌上东西都扫到地上。惊动了门外看守破门而入。

 

之后的勾引顺理成章，没有哪个热血方刚的男人见到一个湿漉漉的小美人躺在床上为自己敞开大腿的时候还能忍得住的。

 

“啊、呃、……拿出来、呃嗯！”雌穴里的跳蛋被顶得挤进宫颈里，嗡嗡嗡地高速颤动着折磨软嫩的肌肉，连着顶住它的龟头也一并刺激。男孩还没试过被这样玩弄，只觉得跟被手指挑逗的时候一样舒服得要哭出来。

 

“嗯啊！呜、啊、啊、”跳蛋被生猛的一记撞进宫腔，男孩呻吟里带着媚人的鼻音，颤抖地想曲起腰身缓解极致的快感。

 

滚烫的龟头不断啾啾吻住宫口，那处小嘴也软绵下来，朝着湿润精缝慢慢敞开几分，内腔还有震抖着刺激黏膜的异物，为宫交分泌的润滑液温热地淌出来。

 

“嗯啊、呜、更多、哈啊！……”就算没有吃药也舒服得不得了，脑袋里无法做任何思考，只想要被更多地亲亲宫口，被粗壮的阴茎捅进子宫，那里被震得麻痒得要命，卟卟地被蹂躏得大股淌水。

 

阴茎足够粗实但长度不足，完全不够……男孩焦躁地圈紧了青年的腰，摆着小屁股酥痒不堪地用宫颈套弄龟头，狭窄腔穴里跳蛋被顶得四下磕碰。

 

男孩潮红着脸回想男人硬烫有力的子宫性交，又忍不住暗暗唾弃自己这副淫荡的身子。腺液在龟头撞进宫颈的时候溅进宫腔，流遍宫肉，短暂的快感之后翻涌上来的是煎熬的饥渴，临到门前的侵犯如同隔靴搔痒。男孩痛苦又情热地扒拉在青年身上索求深入肚腹的性交，小手胡乱抚弄幼嫩冒汁的勃起。

 

青年被吸得整根阴茎连着睾丸都抽搐起来，高潮时的阴茎勃发得更青筋暴露，圆润龟头探入宫腔。男孩的喘息软成了呜咽。

 

他满心想着男人温柔又粗暴的性爱，几乎对于那种令人崩溃的快乐食髓知味。“呜……咿嗯……嗯啊啊！……”张着细洞的软肉被戳得凹陷，紧接的一下咕叽地响起宫颈被顶开的水声。他吸紧了陌生青年的龟头，噗啾噗啾，子宫肉一口口喝下直射进来的精液，男孩呻吟着，怀揣着对男人的肖想高潮了。

 

……

 

…………啊。

 

男孩的手胡乱摆动之间碰到什么锋利物件，传来的疼痛让他悚然一惊：差点忘了还有后续。男孩努力无视还埋在穴内高潮的性器，一只手抑制颤抖握住了枕头下的利器，一边尽量自然地把青年的脑袋扳到一边去，把脑袋埋到他颈侧啃咬起来。青年看起来很受用地抱紧了自己，浑然不觉刀尖已经对准了自己的后心。

 

他很害怕，他不想杀人，但是为了逃跑就算只有万分之一的可能性他也不会放弃。更何况现在只需要他稍微用点力就能往出口迈进一步。

 

男孩费力地咽下呻吟。他……真的……想逃出去吗？

 

就是这一下犹疑，他后颈一下剧痛，悬着的刀子没握住掉了下去。


	9. 药+道具+轮奸＝惩罚②

男孩在一张熟悉的大床上醒来。

 

他忍受着后颈的剧痛扭头观察周围:这里是自己的房间没错，被打晕之后自己又被带回了这个囚笼。微微挣动一下发现自己浑身赤裸，四肢被沉重的镣铐扣住，叮叮当当地一阵响动。偏头一看，男人指尖把玩一把银光闪闪的钥匙笑着看自己，看样子离自己晕过去时候过得不久。

 

男人嘴角勾着但笑意未及眼里，男孩悚然一惊：刚刚……时机未免也太过好了，完事的第一时间男人就出现了，刚刚把自己打晕的除了被自己引诱的门卫外再无他人，也许这一次逃跑根本就是对方手心里的一出闹剧……

 

第一次逃跑就受到那样的对待，那第二次呢？男孩隐约觉得会有更糟糕的惩罚等着自己，那可能就发生在下一秒，不管自己的念头有没有动摇，他都觉得自己再没有逃出生天的机会了。

 

“这么不喜欢我干你，是吗？那就再找其他人满足你吧。”幼茎因为熟悉的抚触充血，男人拨弄着小东西遗憾地嘀咕。男孩却因为近似呢喃的轻语而心惊肉跳起来，大脑还未完全转过来，身体已经因为接下来可能发生的事而打起寒颤。

 

抬手招进一拨壮汉，居高临下地看着男孩惊恐地扭动，男人笑眯眯地问:“满意吗？”也不管男孩如何咿呜悲鸣，他转身把镣铐的钥匙递给为首的人。

 

男孩如坠冰窖，看着男人的背影转出门外，咔哒一声关上房门。

 

被一群壮汉围观，猥亵的视线舔舐全身，强自镇定的小脸、打着乳环的胸脯、泛粉的四肢关节、半勃的幼茎和湿软的穴缝。

 

镣铐被卸去，还没来得及挣扎就被几双手钳制。粗砺的手指齐根没入拨弄最深处的嫩嘴，不久前射进的精液和着子宫分泌的清液被搅得发出如同唇舌交缠的啾啾声，指甲搔弄酸肿未消的宫颈，惹得它绵绵地套弄插进来的一点指尖。

 

男孩被逼吞下了各种药物，药粒被肉壁倒腾着吐出来，就被灼热的龟头再捣进去。媚药喂进子宫里肠穴里，剩下小半瓶被倒进嘴里。

 

“哈……啊啊啊……”过量药物叫他无法思考别的事情，注意力都集中在被肏开的雌穴上。烫得发红的龟头把药囊顶进宫颈里，随后又顶又揉地绕着那团湿嫩软肉打着圈玩弄。

 

宫口被挤压的快感冲刷着男孩浑身的神经，惯于承欢的子宫情动地哆嗦，只想要被龟头用力地操干，被热烫精液熔化的媚药让宫腔濡热更加。

 

“啊啊……！嗯嗯嗯啊……”龟头如愿插进了最深处，男孩抖瑟地发出满足的娇吟，宫腔缩紧了饱满的龟头，身上壮汉因为湿软的紧裹而发出舒服的喉音，他卯足了劲开垦湿滑弹韧的小巧器官。

 

几个壮汉看到男孩嘴巴和后穴都空着，扶着狰狞的生殖器对准男孩剩下两个欲求不满的湿润紧穴。后穴挤进湿润的龟头，怕那圈小巧肌肉被大龟头撑裂壮汉只先用后穴口套弄小半前端，享受着龟头被括约肌圈紧的快感呼哧呼哧撸了大半刻在肠穴浅处射出来，这才肏开被烫得火热的肛口借着精液的润滑全根塞进。

 

“呜呜嗯！嗯啊、嗯呀啊啊啊！……”被身下壮汉宫交得酸胀糯软，男孩高吟着复又紧绷起屁股被操开后穴。屁股被抓抬起来迎合抽插，身前壮汉趁男孩口穴大开一挺胯操进了男孩喉咙里，几处肉穴被阴茎充分塞满，男孩在口交的间隙里欢愉地喘息哭泣。

 

身前人把男孩的脸按在胯下尽情使用男孩紧热潮湿的口腔和食道，两个壮汉一上一下肏酥了娇润的肉体，挨着子宫的肠壁被磨得充血滚烫，男孩胡乱吸附住贯穿自己的硕茎，抽抽搭搭地流出最后几滴精液。

 

银色的乳环在男孩粉红的肉体上格外显眼，它们被舔舐着，轻扯着，更甚者用龟头顶那硬起的乳头和细小的乳环，汩汩的黏液把男孩胸脯染得亮晶晶的。

 

“呜……啊呜……、……”男孩被肏得甚至没有注意到旁人对他乳头的亵玩，只是啪嗒啪嗒掉着泪承受倾注的兽欲，裹着大龟头的鲜浓精液被干得咕叽流窜。

 

好热

 

好烫

 

舒服

 

痛苦

 

“嗯嗯……！……嗯嗯嗯……”体内三根肉茎先后高潮了，积压得腥气浓浊的稠精将男孩喂饱得晕晕乎乎，射完半硬的肉柱叽叽地一起抽出来，他又战栗了好一阵。壮汉粗喘着赞叹男孩被调教得当的嫩穴，捏着龟头把残留的黏液抹到对方身上才爬下那具娇小的肉体。酣畅性爱之后的舒适倦怠之中男孩感到腿根一阵刺痛，费力地低头一看，他的膝窝被人用那柄水果刀在大腿内侧划出什么东西，只是被烧坏的小脑袋什么也看不出来。他身体还极敏感，连夹腿的力气都没有就又勃起了。前后两穴黏糊糊地被再度填饱，另两个壮汉迫不及待地夹紧小小的淫荡的肉体疯狂耸动起来。

 

几个壮汉围着男孩手淫，男孩儿高潮还未褪尽就在几个壮汉的猛干下哭吟尖喘继而扭动迎合，流泪发情的痴态最能激起男人的施虐欲，淋漓尽致的活春宫看得几根成熟的生殖器昂扬地矗立着，阴茎在粗暴的手淫里筋肉暴涨，坠出晶亮的长长液丝，就等男孩哪个穴空出来可以插进去大张挞伐。在这张和男人做过无数次爱的大床上他被其他男人骑上来尽情施暴，男人用过的没用过的道具轮番施用在男孩身上，只有假阴茎被扔到床下的衣服堆里。

 

“嘿……你轻点，小鬼屁股被干出血了。”一个围观的男人透过扒得大开的臀瓣看到茎皮上黏着血丝。

 

骑着男孩屁股的壮汉动作一顿，引来男孩不满足的鸣泣。猩红发黑的肉柱黏着带血的浊白十分扎眼，他低头瞄了一眼就继续开干：“急什么，你也不看看他爽得尿出来的样子……”

 

男孩确实被操得精液都射干了不停漏尿，过量媚药将一切感触融成快感注入脑内，在男孩的哭喘里这段小插曲很快被男人们的淫笑粗喘盖过去了。

 

到第五个——他记不清楚，或是第六第七个男人的时候他的水都干了，就靠着前面被射进的精液润滑腔道，漫长的奸淫之后被新鲜的浓精灌满，半硬的肉棍咕噗咕噗地从深吞的穴道里扯出来，另一根躁动的粗壮阴茎噗嗤一声齐根杵进去，尽情享用男孩泥泞的腔穴和丰润多汁的子宫。

 

“呜呜呜……嗯嗯……哈……”

 

身下的壮汉从下往上地捅干子宫，趴在背上的另一个男人插着后穴，顺着重力蛮横地戳进来的阴茎深得好像顶到了内脏。男孩被夹在中间汗涔涔软乎乎地被操出淫声，柔软的小腹被兴奋地干凸射鼓，两根粗筋缠绕的肉杵隔着一层肉壁快把他磨坏了。

 

男孩快晕过去时又被塞进一枚药，他被拽起来，两个壮汉站在床边把他夹紧，一前一后迫不及待地贯穿了他。浑浑噩噩的大脑强制清醒着，男人们近在咫尺的粗喘、高吟、咒骂、调笑，把自己操得无处可逃的阴茎，从悬空的脚趾抖到粉嫩的指尖，男孩就像个小荡妇一样和男人们抵死缠绵，漂亮的眼睛涣散地盯着被精液和阴茎撑起的肚腹，痉挛地榨出大股浓稠的黏液。

 

“嘶——吸得真紧，操……”龟头抵住壶口享受滑腻肉嘴的吸舔，不时重重攻陷宫颈，将灌满白浊的精壶操得汁水喷溅。

 

啾啾啧啧、咕噗咕噗、咕叽咕叽……过分湿黏的肉穴被粗硬的肉根插出响亮的混乱水声，男孩的滋味太过蚀骨，壮汉被深处肉洞吸吮着拼命挺胯不停射精。幼穴最软润的地方被一次次狠狠捅开，宫腔被大股浇灌的咕噗声尤为响亮。后穴里的生殖器在高潮中夹得抽不动，干着男孩屁股的壮汉被咬得几欲射精，抓住男孩臀瓣才滋滋滋地强拽出了裹着黏液的肉棍。

 

一阵天旋地转，男孩仰面被摁倒在桌上，干过屁股的阴茎噗地干进雌穴，脑袋后仰着被插进喉咙，后穴空虚地挽留溢出的精液，雌穴谄媚地绞缠阴茎，肚子鼓起充盈精液的浑圆形状。子宫连着里面浓精都被搅干一通，狠辣的子宫性交迫得他四肢圈紧了身上疯狂挺胯的壮汉，贴紧对方毛发旺盛的胯部。

 

“呼姆……嗯！……、……呜噗！”口腔被塞满，纤细的脖颈鼓起粗长的肉隆，喷精的龟头滋咕滋咕地一路干通狭窄痉挛的食道，大量精液反溢出口鼻，嘴里的性器在射干净之前拔出来，对着那张淫荡的哭脸喷出最后几发浓浊，长睫颤颤挂着壮汉的体液，男孩呛咳干呕，呼吸之间尽是男性腥烫的精液味。子宫里的阴茎膨胀跳动，男孩轻颤着趴在壮汉胸膛上软软地等待受精，子宫含了过多精液还啾啾地嘬起龟头，吸得阴茎又往里猛地一阵狠捣，才大开精关在男孩体内高潮。

 

软肉随着粗茎的抽插而翻出翻进，不分彼此的汁液被挤压出来，被复又塞进去的性器推填回去，硬挺挺的幼茎被某人恶趣味地淋了厚厚一层滚烫的精浆，滴着精液尿液的嫩芽被搓捻着，翕张又射不出一点东西的孔洞突然戳进一根毛茸茸的软棒，男孩下体三处孔洞被来回打开，幼茎内部被搔刮着抽插的过激快感叫男孩受不了地想拔掉侵犯阴茎的细棒，可手心突然塞进滚烫的龟头，两壮汉一左一右扣住男孩的手用汗湿的手心抚摩龟头，腺液和残留的精液在手心糊成混浊的一滩，撸出咕啾咕啾的黏滑声。男孩被子宫里的射得绵软无力，不得不提起一点力气去抓握讨好滚烫的肉头。他的脚腕也被扣住，湿润的烫物摩擦脚掌心，张合流水的精口顶蹭男孩蜷起的白白脚趾尖儿，惹得那里起了羞涩的粉红。

 

咕叽咕叽吱吱啾啾噗嗤噗嗤，粘稠的刺耳干穴声灌精声侵犯耳穴，男孩失神地摇头拒绝让他濒临崩溃的快乐，肉穴却卖力地吞吐所有塞进来的东西。

 

他下身湿得皮肉拍击间拉出绵绵精丝，劈劈啪啪的湿闷拍肉声，浓浊精液味和微涩的尿汗味充斥满室，不知第几次，分开的腿就没有合拢过，被迫或主动地圈住陌生的男人，男孩雌穴插着阴茎臀瓣就被掰开，临近高潮的生殖器杵进最深处抽插、内射，混着浅淡血色的精液大股涌出紧绷的穴口漫过青青紫紫布满指印的嫩臀，亢奋的阴茎毫不歇息地抽动，被射了什么男孩也不知道了，被轮奸到疲软的他只能隐隐约约从空气中的腥臊味猜出有人尿在了身上，或者是体内。也许是自己尿了也说不定。

 

男孩连着床单都是精液，穴内被搅得噗嗤乱响。几个壮汉轮流侵犯他，在他的子宫里、肠道深处、嘴里、手里、脸上身上高潮，精液榨干了就往男孩体内排泄，直到他们的生殖器挤不出一点精汁尿水才在男孩腿根划下最后一笔。堆积的精液浓得壮汉退出后还诱引似地牵连在精口龟头和腰胯上，饱足的男孩大着肚子在高潮的余韵中含糊地呜呜咽咽，雌穴后穴噗咕地吞吐腥热体液，满大腿正字被黄黄白白的浆汁糊得模糊。

 

朦胧中被一双熟悉入骨的臂膀抱起，貌似爱怜的声音惊得男孩颤抖更甚：“这是最后一次了，我的小家伙。”


	10. 尾声 ＞ 人棍

“啊哈啊……哼嗯……！哈嗯嗯……”

 

失去四肢的男孩痉挛地挺起充精的小肚子挨肏，被干了一夜的子宫咕噜咕噜地不断吞咽，男人扶稳骑在阴茎上的幼软身体，轻而易举就能往上插进涨得外嘟的宫颈管，肿胀的宫颈被肏得内陷，随着男人的挺入滋啾啾地贴紧茎身鼓回原位。龟头钉进子宫底的时候男孩细弱地尖吟一声，积满的稠精喷湿男人精壮的腰腹又滑下去。被男孩尿脏的床单结着精块黏着新鲜精液，又开出几滩腥热白花来。男人低吟一声再次拔出绵烫精壶，在男孩空虚抽泣之前咕噗咕噗地捣回去，用龟棱折磨滑热的宫内黏膜，几回份量的黏白操起来稠烫粘腻舒适入骨。阴囊重重地拍到发红的臀瓣上，射了好几回还是青筋毕露的饱满模样。

 

男人摩挲着精液满涨的肚腹，支起身去啃男孩愈合的断肢处。男孩神情恍惚地在男人的顶撞下摇摇晃晃，红润嘴唇几小时前被磨破了皮，无法闭合的唇角溢出浊液。男人回味着沾满淫水精液的阴茎被深喉的紧窒，胯下钉得更深迫得子宫含满精液给男人来个黏烫的湿吻。细滑光洁的皮肤不久前被他用精液浇湿，白浊底下零星缀着咬痕，圆翘臀肉消瘦腰胯还有伶仃的脖颈凹陷的锁骨穿着乳环的乳尖，在鼓涨肚脐周围留下齿印的时候男孩儿还抽噎着往他下巴射精了。

 

小家伙黯淡湿润的眼睛只有吃了药或者被操得太猛才会被点亮，这时候男人会感到他是鲜活的，好像一切还是几个月前初见的那一晚。他故意要磨出男孩的淫态把动作放慢，看着两瓣肉唇贴牢了青筋暴起的饱满茎身，艳红得仿若滴血的穴肉微微翻搅出来，胀大龟头搔刮一般带出浊液，抽出粗长一截阴茎退到肉唇堪堪含住的程度再缓缓碾过柔腻穴肉，把湿腻短窄的子宫颈插得含不住精液再进三分退两分地一点点填进不堪负荷的宫腔，从宫底到穴口塞到滴水不漏才掐住男孩的腰用惹人煎熬的速度把他拔离自己的阴茎。被男人一双手锁住了所有动作连迎合都做不到，男孩抖着声音软绵绵地被动套弄硕硬的生殖器。

 

被深缓的抽磨研磨到高潮，男孩在被第无数次干到最深处的时候潮吹了，子宫喷出的淫液汩汩地浇在滚热的龟头上，粗茎精口开到极限，咕嗤咕嗤地狠劲揳进黏膜里直接射精。“啊啊啊呜……！呜呜……！呜～……！……”男孩满脸涕泪唾液，宫颈被卡住无法闭合，大敞的子宫被迫容纳直射进来的精液，烫涨得受不了酸疼得用力挤压腔内勃跳的阴茎。男孩肚里滋噜的喂精声大作，紧紧相抵的胯间大股满出腥浓精液。男人习惯性地在射精时顺势狠操那团淫乱的精壶，冲击的力道在宫壁上激起水声，和精液被撑开的声音响作一团。

 

往这具自己一手调教出来的肉体喂几次精液就会露出淫态，弹软的小屁股直凑到胯下来。浑圆肚皮上生殖器的形状消下去，未射够的阴茎黏滑地抽出来，烫呼呼地冒着热气。“咿呜……嗯呃、……”随着肉刃抽出甬道，膣肉咕咕收缩着涌出大团浓精。男孩鼻子眼睛都哭得红通通的，白润的皮肉也给肏得粉媚。

 

男人用男孩儿最爱的后入位再次塞满了他，可怜的男孩没有手脚可以攀附旁物，大哭着被撞趴进一片狼藉的软床里，洞开的宫口任人进出。男人操到后面就将身体重量全叠到娇小男孩身上，白软身躯给压进被里侵犯，大口汲取着少得可怜的氧气男孩因窒息的快感而射空了几回，干涩的尿道口和滑软被面紧紧摩擦生出疼痛的快乐。黏膜吸食掉的那点精液很快就被大量更浓郁的填补，子宫里精液多得像会从干巴巴勃起的嫩茎里射出，满肚子黏汁噗噗地压出来，暧昧的空气里腥味更重。

 

将纤细的手臂锯下来，圆润的肩头疼得血色尽失。将柔润的双腿锯下来，正好把那些正字割舍掉。刚把他做成人棍的时候男孩从惊惧崩溃到大哭，就像幼时被自己折去翅膀的艳丽鸟儿，被利器钉住能做的仅有凄婉啼鸣。

 

他是惊人的美丽，即使失去手臂腿脚也丝毫不影响他的价值，失去纤细手足男孩能做的动作就是摇头扭腰摆屁股，男人乐于像抓着一个性爱娃娃一样用各种体位操哭他，总是用骑乘位插进前所未有的深度，一遍遍灌开抽搐的宫腔，强迫男孩吞吃过多的精液，溢出一点就射进更多，用不知疲软的性器堵塞酸肿的宫颈，往他肚子里射得再多也抵抗不了，只能用贪嘴的子宫榨取精液。男孩的乳尖也是值得把玩一二的性感带，每当自己轻扯那象征自己所有物的乳环时男孩总会哭得上气不接下气，呜呜咽咽地连声说不。那根嫩茎也被操射惯了，被自己爱抚的时候射不出也硬硬颤颤地在手里挺送，子宫为了寻求射精的快乐而咬紧龟头。

 

“呼嗯嗯、哈啊……哈啊……嗯嗯！”  
射不出一点东西，连高潮也很累了，男孩受不了地绷紧穴肉，雌穴还在迷乱地吞吐男人的阴茎。龟头干开过分黏腻的精液，用龟棱细磨绵滑宫壁，男人将他笼进身下，迷恋地享用胯下甜蜜的肉体，奸淫这朵幼嫩又淫靡的肉花带来的官能刺激叫他马上就想一滴不漏地射进去，但他只是憋着一口气肿着龟头更深地、更多地肏进去，把他肏得崩溃，刻意延长了子宫性爱的进程，享受充精的器官被调教得淫荡的深吞吸附。

 

被充满的最深处被捣开搅动，细嫩敏感的器官被精液烫慰撑大，被阴茎摩擦翻弄，他就像个天生的性玩具，不管怎么肏肉穴都是娇稚粉嫩的模样，兽奸轮奸得门户大开精液横流都能很快恢复，细幼的肉缝喂了药就能啾啾地把粗长骇人的阴茎深吞至根，在射精时肉嘟嘟宫口箍紧阴茎，黏膜贪婪地舔出龟头倾泻的所有体液，也不顾紧嫩的宫囊能装下多少。

 

四肢残缺走不了逃不掉只能做供人泄欲的玩偶，不用担心他哪天钻了空子跑了。美丽的男孩从身到心都是他的了。


End file.
